User blog:POMfannumber1/Family Predictions For Season 8
My family have been talking about what we predict for each episode of Season 8. Now with everyone's agreement, I will show our predictions with you. Episode 1 Introuducing the Twelfth Doctor and Danny Pink. Featuring a new alien specis which make people forget one another. In the rare event of a Time Lord regenerating a thirteenth time, one the specis automatically goes inside them. Danny and Clara spend most of the episode convincing the Doctor that he knows and loves Clara. Predicted Writer: Steven Moffat. Episode 2 Featuring the revival of the Rani. The Rani has a device which allows her to revert to her previous incarnations sometimes. Danny (Who still has no idea what the Doctor and Clara do) steals the device and gives it to the Doctor. But the Rani has programed it so if the Doctor gets his hands on it, he reverts to all of his previous incarnations with being in each one for about a minute. Predicted Writer: Steven Moffat. Episode 3 The TARDIS trio find a device which was used to control the Game of Rassilon. When they misuse it, a villian which originally got trapped from the first Game of Rassilon leads an army of an original specis to destroy the universe, only the visions of Rassilon can help... Predicted Writer: Phil Ford. Episodes 4 And 5 A two-parter where the Doctor takes Clara and Danny to a planet which is known to attempt to destroy Earth. But when it needs the trio's help, Clara and Danny decide to help. But the Doctor refuses when River Song arrives, will he be more convinced? Predicted Writer: Mark Gatiss. Episode 6 Danny wants to take a break from travelling so the Doctor brings him home but he has to face Danny's grandparents. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Clara go to UNIT where they meet Kate Stewart, Colonel Mace and Benton's nephew. The Cybermen are returning to Earth and they're making Cyber equivlents of zoo animals. Danny isn't sure if his grandparents will allow him to go back with the Doctor and Clara so he says that his grandparents can come on one trip with him. Predicted Writer: Gareth Roberts. Episode 7 The Doctor takes Danny and his grandparents to see a burning sun but will it burn much more when the Weeping Angels appear? Predicted Writer: Chris Chibnall. Episodes 8 And 9 The Doctor, Clara and Danny find Captain Jack Harkness and his Torchwoord team invesitgating the Pandorcita. Daleks, Cybermen, Autons, Zygons, Siltheen, Blathereen, Weeping Angels, Judoon, Graske, Zarbi, Sillurains, Sea Devils, Ood and Sontarans are ready to fight the Doctor and Torchwood! Clara and Gwen find a detonator bomb to destroy all the villans. But it won't destroy the Daleks! Predicted Writer: Steven Moffat. Episode 10 The Doctor takes Clara and Danny to Victorian London where they meet up with the Paternoster Gang and Jago and Litefoot. The Master returns and originally tries to make amends with the Doctor. The Doctor trusts him but nobody else does. The Master then unleashes his plans which will kill himslef. But just before he dies, he warns the Doctor that a planet will return, but he dies before the Master can tell him which one. Predicted Writer: Jack Lothian. Episode 11 Clara comes back to visit Angie and Artie. Danny comes back to visit his grandparents and his girlfriend. Danny's girlfriend dosen't know about the Doctor and wants to know why Danny's gone for two months. The Zygons return and Danny's grandma gets kidnapped. But when the Zygons are defeated, Danny proposes to his girlfriend and the Doctor and Clara decide to leave Danny. Predicted Writer: Steven Moffat. Episodes 12 And 13 The TARDIS senses Gallifrey so it takes the Doctor and Clara there. It turns out Omega actually brought back Galifrey. The Time War re-starts. But with the help of Clara, Romana 3, River, Martha, Amy and Rory, the Doctor saves Gallifrey once and for all! Predicted Writer: Steven Moffat. Category:Blog posts